No need for ARK
by mbearden2005
Summary: Read and review read Bio first. If you don't know who Ark is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Terranigma doesn't belong to me they belong to Enix our Quintet. I don't get any money anyways. So don't sue me.  
  
______________Biography of Terranigma for the Tenchi Terranigma Xover.________  
  
Ark: Ark is a Teenager who lives in the underworld. He has Red hair wears baggy red jeans and uses a pole to battle with. He's also in love with a young teen girl named Ell'e. Ark is the hero in Terranigma. He had to revive the town that he lived in because of a curse that Pandoras box put on the town. So he went to 5 towers and passed there trials and the villagers came out of the curse. Later the elder sent Ark to resurrect another world. He found out a lot about this world And a few surprises along the way.  
  
Yomi: Is the creature that was imprisoned inside of Pandoras box. He is a small creature that looks like a pink ball with eyes and wings. He's a real smart butt. But he's vital in Arks mission. Will one thing without Yomi he couldn't control Pandoras box. This box stores all of Arks clothes and weaponry as well as Items that are crucial for his survival.  
  
Interesting fact about the game: The game is a SNES game that wasn't released for the American Super Nintendo. It was released for the Europe and Japaniese systems but if you live in any of these two countries I'd say run and get it. If you don't. Go and find a ROM. And an Emulator. This is one of the best games that I've played on the SNES. And the game is super long. Longer then Zelda a link to the past. Our FF3. It plays like Zelda. With no hearts. It uses a number H.P. system like Final Fantasy does. Once it reaches 0 Ark dies. Oh remember that one legend of Bloody Marie? The character is in this game. And she's a bitch to kill. Oh the world that you got resurrect is Earth. And the game has a lot of Earths history. Like Will Wright. Inventor of the Airplane. He's in there. The game is also the third in a set of Trilogy of games first is Soul Blazer then the other is Illusion of Gaia and then Terranigma.  
  
Thanks for reading the bio first before reading the fic. Your answers should be answered in this Bio. And send Enix some complaints and have them release the game to Game Boy Advance. Thanks for your time.  
  
Michael Bearden 


	2. No need for ARK

Disclaimer: Terranigma doesn't belong to me they belong to Enix our Quintet. I don't get any money anyways. So don't sue me.  
  
______________Biography of Terranigma for the Tenchi Terranigma Xover.________  
  
Ark: Ark is a Teenager who lives in the underworld. He has Red hair wears baggy red jeans and uses a pole to battle with. He's also in love with a young teen girl named Ell'e. Ark is the hero in Terranigma. He had to revive the town that he lived in because of a curse that Pandoras box put on the town. So he went to 5 towers and passed there trials and the villagers came out of the curse. Later the elder sent Ark to resurrect another world. He found out a lot about this world And a few surprises along the way.  
  
Yomi: Is the creature that was imprisoned inside of Pandoras box. He is a small creature that looks like a pink ball with eyes and wings. He's a real smart butt. But he's vital in Arks mission. Will one thing without Yomi he couldn't control Pandoras box. This box stores all of Arks clothes and weaponry as well as Items that are crucial for his survival.  
  
Interesting fact about the game: The game is a SNES game that wasn't released for the American Super Nintendo. It was released for the Europe and Japaniese systems but if you live in any of these two countries I'd say run and get it. If you don't. Go and find a ROM. And an Emulator. This is one of the best games that I've played on the SNES. And the game is super long. Longer then Zelda a link to the past. Our FF3. It plays like Zelda. With no hearts. It uses a number H.P. system like Final Fantasy does. Once it reaches 0 Ark dies. Oh remember that one legend of Bloody Marie? The character is in this game. And she's a bitch to kill. Oh the world that you got resurrect is Earth. And the game has a lot of Earths history. Like Will Wright. Inventor of the Airplane. He's in there. The game is also the third in a set of Trilogy of games first is Soul Blazer then the other is Illusion of Gaia and then Terranigma.  
  
Thanks for reading the bio first before reading the fic. Your answers should be answered in this Bio. And send Enix some complaints and have them release the game to Game Boy Advance. Thanks for your time.  
  
Michael Bearden 


End file.
